The present invention relates generally to dispensing caps for vessels or containers, and more particularly to a novel dispensing cap adapted for mounting on the neck-end of a vessel and having a slide valve enabling manual movement to either of two discharge positions for dispensing flowable product from the vessel. The dispensing cap also facilitates easy storage of the vessel in an inverted position so that product is always at the discharge end of the vessel.
It is a common practice in marketing many types of flowable products to utilize vessels or containers having dispensing caps which remain mounted on the discharge end of the vessel during use. Such dispensing caps generally have a discharge orifice which communicates with the discharge opening of the vessel, and a movable closure element which is manually movable between a closed position closing off the discharge orifice and a discharge or operating position enabling dispensing of product from the vessel. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,803,799, 2,274,562, 2,808,186, 3,332,586, 3,355,069, 3,409,189 and 4,925,067.
One of the primary objects of the present invention is to provide an improved novel dispensing cap which finds particular application with vessels or containers to facilitate discharge of flowable product therefrom, and wherein the dispensing cap includes a slide valve movable to either of two different discharge positions enabling dispensing of product from the vessel.
A more particular object of the present invention is to provide a novel dispensing cap adapted for mounting on a threaded neck discharge end of a container or vessel having flowable product therein, and wherein the dispensing cap is configured to facilitate normal storage of the container in a inverted position so that the flowable product is always disposed adjacent the dispensing cap for immediate discharge when a slide valve of the dispensing cap is moved to either of two dispensing positions.